Beautiful Dreamer
by lovepeacesoul
Summary: Rosalie got pregnant and had Bella. Bella is very powerful even at a young age. The Volturi have taken Bella away from the Cullens and her parents. Follow the Bella's journey. 1st fanfiction. You can be nice or you can be mean. I don't care.
1. Chapter 1

Beautiful Dreamer

_Hello folks! My name is Jill and this is my first fanfiction. I love to read fanfiction so I was like, "Jill stop reading and start writing!!!" I hope You like it and please enjoy!!!_

**SUMMARY: The unthinkable happened to vampires Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen. They had a baby! But this is no ordinary baby. This baby is going to very powerful! But Rosalie and Emmett didn't care. They were just happy to have their sweet precious baby. One day when little baby Bella was having quality time with the Cullens, the Almighty Volturi stole and swept little baby Bella away. Find out what happens to Bella and her family.**

**Chapter 1:**

(RosePOV)

Ah. I love my husband so much he is the best, but sometimes he is insatiable in bed!!! The last month or so we just keep going, and going, and going. Just like that cute, fluffy, pink energizer, bunny! I mean he never stops, but I don't mind that much! For some odd reason my stomach hurts. I've been throwing up the blood I've consumed in the last few days for some reason. My husband, Emmett has talked with Carlisle, my adopted father and leader of our coven. But Carlisle says he's never seen anything like this.

Uh oh! I have to throw up again. I make it to the bathroom using my vampire speed just on time. Emmett burst through the door.

"Baby, are okay?"he asks.

"Emmett do I look…" I get cut off by having to vomit.

"I'm sorry hun. Don't worry we'll figure this out soon." He says, while holding back my long, blond hair for me.

All of this sudden, I hear Alice, my vampire, small, pixie, sister, screaming downstairs. Alice rushes to the 3rd floor bathroom where I'm located, with the rest of my family behind her.

"AHHHHH!!!!! Roseyouaresoooooolucky! Ican'tbelieveIdidn''mlosingmytouch!" Alice rushes out.

"Alice stop. Slow down honey. Now what is going on?" Jasper, Alice vampire husband says.

"ROSE IS PREGNANT!!!" Alice squeals. And that's when everything went black.

**A/N:**

**So watcha think? I think you should review! If my story is bad just tell me and I'll try to fix it or I'll take it off! But if you like it then I'll stick another Chappie-Chapper on here. Also sorry for it being so short! This is just the start so the chappies will be bigger as Bella gets Older and the Volturi get involved! Adios-o!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N **_

_**I'M BAAACCKKK!!!! That sounds a little creepy doesn't it? Oh well. On with the story.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I WILL NEVER BE STEPHENIE MEYER! SO THEREFORE I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT ANYTHING!!! NOT THE MOVIE, BOOKS, POSTERS, ESPECIALLY NOT THE MONEY. CAPEESH? (This goes for all chappies!)**_

Chapter 2:

(RPOV)

I woke up to see Emmett's big, smiling face, staring down at me. To say that wasn't creepy would be a lie.

"Emmett you have 5 seconds to move your head!" I said.

"But Rosie-bear!" he complained.

"5" I started counting.

"Look down…" He continued

"4" I say still counting.

"At your…"

"3"

"Stomach!" He exclaimed.

"I don't care! 2!"

"Rosie, your pregnant!!!" Emmet exclaims!

"Wait…I'm what?" I asked confused. There's no way in hell I can be pregnant! I'm a damn VAMPIRE!!!

"P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T" Emmett repeats slowly.

I look around at all my family members to see if he's telling the truth. Esme and Alice Run up to me and hug me, while all the guys give 'manly' hugs to Emmett. I look down at my stomach to see that its already swelling. I put my hand on it and start rubbing my stomach in smooth soothing circles.

* * *

(5 months have pass. Still in RPOV)

RPOV

I'm huge now! I look around 8 and a half or 9 months. Carlisle monitors me all the time. Emmett has been great. He's been so sweet and understanding. I think this baby is going to make our marriage stronger. Emmett and I are laying in bed. He's watching our flat screen, while I'm reading a family magazine. All of the I felt this intense pain. I scream. And thats when everything went black. Again. I'm really starting to hate the black.

* * *

EMPOV

I was sitting on the bed in my room. I was watching a volleyball game. Standford University vs. Penn State. I love seeing those tall volleyball girls with their long legs, and those spicy spandex that stick to their butts. They are hot, but could never compare to my Rosie though. My life. My bride. My Rosie-posie. My baby's ma- all of the sudden Rosalie screamed bloody murder and passed out.

"CARLISLE!!!" I screamed.

He was here in a second.

"I think Rose is going into labor." he said.

"LABOR! She's not even awake!" I screamed

"I know Emmet, but this is a special case we have on our hands." Carlisle replied.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"Let me check if she's dialated." he replied.

"Yep she ready to push. She fully dialated. Since she's not awake, I'll have to do a C-section. Emmet quickly take to my study." Carlisle said

I picked Rose up and ran to Carlisle's study. Carlisle and Edward right behind me.

"Emmett why don't you go wait outside. Edward is going to help me deliver the baby." Carlisle suggested.

So I went outside the room to wait. A hour later, Carlisle came out with a baby girl bundled in pink blankets. She had a headfull of little brown curly hair just like me. She had big beautiful brown eyes just like I use to have when I was human, and dimples like me. She had Rose's full pink lips, nose and long eyelashes. She looks like she got the best features out of both of us. She will be gorgeous, even more gorgeous than her mother. And she is my daughter.

* * *

RPOV

I woke up to see me in a hospital gown. My pregnant belly no longer there. I became alarmed. I looked around and the first thing I saw was Emmett holding something wrapped up in pink blankets. I quickly got and I saw the most gorgeous thing in the world. A baby. MY baby. She had Emmett's hair, eyes from when he was human, and she had Emmett's dimples. She had my full pink lips, nose, and long eyelashes. She is going to be so pretty. Prettier than me. I know I'm vain, but when it comes to this baby, I don't even care. She and Emmett are my life now. And she is my daughter. I also have the perfect name for her. Isabella Marie Anna McCarty Cullen.

"Isabella Marie Anna McCarty Cullen." I whisper

Emmett heard me. He looks at me and kisses me on the lips. This kiss is filled with love and joy. When we break apart, he kisses little Isabella's sleeping forehead and whispers, "perfect."

* * *

**A/N**

** YAY!!! Rose had Bella. In the next chapter I'm going to skip all the way up to Bella's 1st birthday, when she gets taken away by the Volturi. Review. Don't Review. I don't care much.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello guys! My inbox is so full!!! I have gotten so many story alerts, and favorite story/author things!!! You guys are so BOSS! Okay so I'm in a really good mood so you guys are going to a huge chappy!!!

DISCLAIMER: Um…I don't own Twilight. I think that's all I have to say.

Chapter 3:

RPOV

My little girl. Well what can I say! I mean, I'm a vampire that gave birth to a little girl!!! I'm not supposed to be able to do that!!!! And I didn't give birth to just some ordinary little girl, no, I gave birth to one of the most powerful vampires of the world!!! But don't worry, my little Isabella, or Bella as we now call her, wouldn't hurt a fly…or her idiotic father.

"Emmett, did you give Bella a bath?" I asked

"No…wait? Was I suppose to?" he asks like the big idiot he is

"YES YOU BIG GOOF!!! Today is her 1st birthday and everyone is waiting to see her. They want to give her their presents!" I scream at this lunatic I called my husband.

All of the sudden my little Bella appeared in front of me.

"Mommy, guess what?" she asks. Yes I know it's a little weird for a one year old to talk in complete sentences without mispronouncing words, but that is one of her gifts. Along with being way to smart for her own good, my daughter can teleport to places, move things around with her mind, and can also do everything a human can do. I am worried about all the powers my daughter has, but the worse part is, is that Carlisle thinks that she will gain more as she grows older.

"Yes sweetie?" I reply

"Uncle Eddie already gave me my bath and says that I can eat some waffles now. Can I mommy?" she whines

"Sure, but ask Grammy Esme to help you cut them." I reply

"Okay mommy!" she says as she runs out the room at vampire speed.

A smile a little before I face my husband again.

"Emmett you got lucky today. Now on to the presents. Did you get all the presents I asked you to get at the toy store?" I ask still irritated.

"Yup. I picked them up last week honey. I am going to start taking them downstairs, so Bella can start opening them." He replies.

"Okay. While you do that I'm going to get the cake. I still don't see how Bella like _human _food?" I say, but Emmett's already downstairs in the living room setting up.

I go downstairs to the kitchen to get the cake. When I get there, I see Bella and Edward talking about what Bella thinks she is going to get for her birthday.

"…I also hope I get a new coloring book. But, I really, really want a dog!!!" she says. I grab the cake from the fridge, and call all of the family in the kitchen. I take out a candle and place it on the red and green chocolate cake. I grab a lighter to light the candle. I start trying to light the candle, but the lighter won't start.

"It's okay mommy, I'll light it." She says.

Before I can even reply, Bella looks at the candle and all of the sudden the candle ignites with fire. Everyone stares at the candle for a moment. Then everyone stares at Bella in awe, concern, or worry. Bella smiles at me. I give a weak smile back.

"Did I do something wrong mommy?" she says with her voice laced with sadness and worry.

"No honey. Mommy is just surprised." I reply.

After the day is over and Bella is asleep, Carlisle calls us all down to the dining room for a family meeting.

"As you all know, we have some things to discuss." He starts

"Bella is one of the most powerful vampires I have ever seen. So powerful that the Volturi are going to start showing interest in her. Since Aro is a friend of mine, he shouldn't want to take Bella away from us, but Aro is obsessed with power. We need to protect Bella from this. I suggest we move somewhere." Carlisle says.

"Where are we going to move?" Jasper asks

"I think we should move to New Zealand." Carlisle says

"Does everyone agree to this?" he asks. Everyone gives their consent, and the family meeting is over.

"Wait!" Esme says

"When are we moving?"

"Since today is September 13th, we should move by the end of the month." Carlisle says

Everyone agrees and goes off to their respective rooms. I decide to go to Bella's room and check on her. When I open her door, I see her sleeping peacefully. She's muttering something about making Jasper eat some of her birthday cake. _My sweet, darling Bella. What are we going to do with you?_ I think to myself, smiling.

* * *

(2 DAYS LATER)

ARPOV (ARO'S POINT OF VIEW)

Finally. Today is the day I steal the powerful Isabella Cullen. I brought Jane, Alec, Marcus, Demetri, Felix, Renata, and are newset member Suzy, along with me to steal the child. Suzy has an unusual power. She was a very smart scientist in her human life. She is able to form potions for vampires, which is very hard since vampires are not easily affected to any chemicals. Suzy helped me form a potion to make this Bella girl forget everything I tell here to forget. Suzy hasn't tested it out on many vampires, but it seems affective.

We just landed my private jet at the Seattle International Airport. It is night time so we walk straight outside to find the limos I ordered to pick us up and bring us to the Cullen home. We arrived in front of the Cullen house in 3 and a half hours. We all got out of the limos. I was in the front, with Marcus on my left and Suzy on my right. I knocked on the door, and Carlisle opened it.

* * *

**A/N: Haha! I know, I know. I'm kinda evil! So...I'm not sure if I really even liked that chappie, but it's really what you guys think. I liked to thank my bestie friends for this chapter. I also like to thank the Red HOt Chili Peppers and Linkin Park, my 2 favorite bands ever!!!!!! In the next chapter, Bella goes to ITaly and loses her memory. I may not write until Friday because I have to go to work, and I also have a volleyball camp to go to at my highschool!!! I'm only 14 and i'm really bad at managing my time, so I probaly wont be able to post chapter 4. Thanks guys!!! Peace**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! I'm back. High school was rough but good this year. I just haven't had any inspiration since someone close to me died. But I had a creative streak just recently so yeah. Sorry. :-(

Chapter 4

BPOV (4 years later)

Stars. Have you ever just looked at the stars? No thoughts running through your head, but you just simply enjoying the view. I used to think that stars were little holes in heaven, so that the angels can look down at us and protect us from harm; from this hellhole I call life. I grew up though. Let me tell you about myself. My name is Isabella Marie Anna McCarty Volturi. I'm 18 years old-well technically I'm 5, but I'll be 6 very very soon. I was born on September 18th and my dad is Aro Volturi. There's nothing really special about me. I'm 5'5 with a slim figure and curves and all the right places. I have big brown eyes with a slight Asian slant to them, so the don't look to big. I have a small, straight button nose. My lips are a bright cherry pink. My top lip is a little bit bigger than my bottom, so I have a pouty look all the time except when I'm smiling. There's not much special about my looks. I'm actually quite normal, except for the fact that I'm the princess of the vampire race. Oh and have a few cool powers that come in use a lot. I think I mentioned that though, or maybe I didn't-I'm quite forgetful so you'll have to excuse that bad quality. Being a princess is not all that. I always grew up in the castle, I think. Let me explain-I can't really remember my toddler stages all to well. I only remember have the characteristics of a five year old. I was greeted to the sight of Aro smiling down at me like a pedophile. Let me tell you, it's not a handsome sight. For some reason Aro creeps me the fuck out! Let me list a few out of the several reasons why.

1. He makes me call him 'dad'. That's just creepy. If I don't call him dad, he flips his fucking switch to crazy.

2. He just gives me the chills. I can't stand being around him to long before I flip out. It's probably because of how I woke up when I was five to this life.

3. He lies. He told all about a mom named Renee and how he loved her and they had me. She supposedly died during childbirth. I would believe him if I didn't have a shiver run down my back, that's one of my powers. I can tell when people lie because I get this shiver. And he is definitely lying.

That's just a few creepy ass reasons.

"Isabella!" Heidi called. "Aro wants to see you in the throne room immediately!" Heidi exclaimed. Heidi is my nanny sort of. She's been taking care of me ever since I remember. She's a 5'7 tall, leggy, platinum blonde. In other words-she's gorgeous. We have a love-hate relationship.

Heidi came in my room and nodded her head up and down in that annoying, analyzing way.

"No! Absolutely not! You are not wearing that in front of Master Aro." she yelled. She reminds me of someone, but I just can't figure out whom!

"Hey!" I replied mocking wounded. "What's wrong with my outfit?"

"Master Aro will have my head if I allow you to wear those ratty sweats and holey tank top in front of him! You know he likes to admire your body." She exclaimed. "Here wear this.," she demanded while tossing me a light blue summer dress. That's another reason I don't like Aro. If I'm supposed to be his daughter, why in the hell is he checking me out? Incestuous perv.

"Fine." I muttered as I slipped the dress on.

After I changed I ran in vampire speed to the throne room. I knocked.

"Come in darling!" Aro greeted. I walked in and bowed.

"I have an early present for you since it is your birthday next week." He said. He clapped his hands and in walks one of his servants hold a dog. I immediately ran over to the dog. I looked at Aro.

"What kind of dog is it?" I aksed.

He replied, "It's a he and it's part cocker spaniel and part poodle. He also has some vampire venom in him to make him special just for you. ""Aw, he's so adorable. Thanks dad!" I cooed. I took the dog from the servant's hands and excused him. The servant bowed and left. I was excited to take the pup back to my room.

"May I be excused dad?" I asked.

"Of course after you give me a hug though." he smiled with a wicked glint in his eyes.

I went over to him, and bent down so I could hug him. He held on to me a little too tight with my boobs pressed against him. _Fucking creep._ I quickly ran back to my room.

I set the dog down and looked over him. He had a black curly short coat. He was definitely a boy. He had long floppy, poodle looking ears. He was beautiful. I looked at his eye color, a beautiful golden color. That's when it hit me.


End file.
